creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Geheimnis der Pension im Wald - Kapitel 1
Ich bin James, ein so ziemlich abgedroschener Fall. Meine Familie und ich leben in einer Stadt voller geheimnisvoller Rätsel und verstörender Kreaturen. Lukas und Flinn kennt Ihr ja bereits schon. Lukas mit den Narben an seinen Armen und dem Pickeln im Gesicht, die zerrissenen Jeans und dem schwarzem T- Shirt wo man schon seine Schweißflecken unter den Achseln erkennen kann. Flinn ist eher der arrogante Typ und Klugscheißer in unserer Bande, er trägt eine Nerd-Brille, ein gemustertes Hemd und er ist das wandelnde Lexikon unter uns. Was man von Lukas nicht behaupten kann. Carmen ist die Mutter von Flinn und glaubt an Geister aller Art. Auch sie ist eine hochbegabte Autoritätsperson. Sie ist so durchgeknallt wie meine Mom. Deshalb verstehen sie sich auch so gut. Geisterbeschwörungen und Ähnliches macht ihr Angst, weil bei uns so eine Welle herrscht, die auf Geister zurückzuführen ist. Wissenschaftler und Juristen aus aller Welt forschen nach dem unbekanntem Phänomen. Sie stellten in einem Wald ein Geister- Detektor auf und untersuchen diese Faktoren. Sie wirken auf uns Menschen alltäglich und nicht ungewöhnlich, da sie schon seit tausenden von Jahren bei uns im Gebiet eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Aber seit kurzem erzählt man sich, dass so ein Pension- Geist sein Unwesen in diesem Wald treibt und die Leute keine Chance mehr haben diese Stadt zu verlassen. Der Wald ist wie eine Mauer, die unsere Stadt umzäunt und uns gefangen hält. Es kommen auch deswegen keine Händler und Lieferanten zu uns. Der Bürgermeister Friedrich meint, er will das Haus was dem Ganzem den Ärger verbreitetet hatte, abreißen lassen. Aber ist das wirklich erforderlich? Ich meine der Geist hat uns doch bisher nichts getan und ich weiß auch nicht weshalb den Leuten so schrecklich bange wird, dasss ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleibt als in Armut zu leben. die Stadt zu verlassen ist unmöglich, sagte man uns. Und deswegen wollen Lukas, Flinn und ich diese Stadt nun endlich verlassen, um den Geist Angesicht zu Angesicht die Fragen zu stellen, die vielleicht uns Bürgern retten könnte. Alte, zerrissene Kleidung. Leere Blicke. Die Armut steht deren ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was muss man tun, um an ein frisch gebackenes Brot zu kommen? Es ist zu teuer, manche Menschen verhungern deswegen und sterben sogar. Das Schreckliche daran: nur Friedrich, der Bürgermeister dieser Stadt kümmert sich kaum um ihr Belangen. Er vergeudet lieber das Geld für die Bauarbeiten. Die Pension müsse weg, so seine These. Das Leben der Bewohner steht auf dem Spiel. Mit einer Kamera, etwas Proviant und einem Messer ziehe ich aus dem Haus. Meine Mom kauft noch im Markt etwas ein und kommt erst später wieder. Lukas und Flinn rennen aus dem Nachbarhaus in meine Richtung obwohl wir uns am Rathaus verabredet hatten. Luise ist mitgekommen, meine großkotzige Schwester. Das war ein Vorschlag von meiner Mom und dafür könnte ich sie erwürgen. Denn wie sollen wir jetzt noch zum Wald? Luise würde uns die Ohren abfressen, die Mission kaputt machen und mir eine Woche lang nur noch von ihrem Freund erzählen. "Es wird schon nichts passieren, James", versuche ich mich zu beruhigen und mache panische Bewegungen. Ich bin aufgeregt und wahnsinnig nervös. Wenn meine Schwester was falsch macht, wird nicht nur sie, sondern auch ich eine von Lukas auf die Fresse kriegen... Unser Weg führt uns ans Ufer des verschmutzten Sees, entlang der steinigien Wege, die uns den Ausgang der Stadt zeigen. Hier ist die Zone stark von Geistern besiedelt und hier müsste auch so langsam ein altes Haus stehen. Der Wald sieht tatsächlich wie eine Mauer, wie eine gigantisch, monströse Mauer aus. Luise rennt genau in diesen Moment in den Wald hinein und schreit wie ein wildes Biest. "Hey, hör auf solche Laute von dir zu geben!", schreie ich. Meine Freunde knurren mich an."Alter! Warum musstest du das Monster auch mitnehmen? Die ist dumm", gibt Lukas genervt von sich und boxt mir in die Schulter. Es tut weh und brennt nachher wie Feuer. Flinn haut mir eine ins Knie und ich lache. Wir hauten uns immer eine rein, wenn uns nichts gepasst hatte. Das ist bei uns so ein Freunde-Ritus und gehört zu unserem Zusammenleben einfach dazu. "Komisch, die kommt ja gar nicht mehr wieder", wundert sich Flinn und schiebt seine Brille zurecht. Langsam macht uns das etwas Angst. Meine Schwester taucht einfach nicht wieder auf. "Na dann, Leute! Lasst uns die lieber suchen gehen!", erwidere ich und schreite als erster voran mit Herzpochen, das so laut ist, dass es selbst meine Freunde in kurzer Distanz hören können. Wir laufen und laufen. Unsere Beine tuen uns weh und machen uns Schwierigkeiten. Zwei Stunden, kaum noch Kraft. Der Schwindel reicht heran und einer von uns bricht zusammen. Es ist Flinn, der eh nicht viel Sport in seiner Freizeit treibt. "Flinn, was liegst du denn auf dem Boden herum?! Los, schlafen können wir später!", ermahnt ihn Lukas und tretet ihn auf den Arsch. "Der Streber bewegt sich nicht mehr, sollen wir den liegen lassen?" fragt mich Lukas und drückt mit seinem Fuß weiter auf Flinns Arschherum. In diesem Moment ertönt ein Schrei. Ich zucke ängstlich zusammen und renne reflexartig in die Richtung wo ich das Geräusch vernommen hatte. Lukas rennt hinter mir her und hustet. Mein Hals ist ebenfalls trocken. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig, aber durch das Adrenalin bekomme ich neue Kraft. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht meine Schwester sein konnte. Ihre Stimme wenn sie schrie, hörte sich anders an. Wir stolperten über Steine, Wurzeln und kleinen Gräben. Das ist der totale Horror. Irgendwann meldet sich Lukas. "Das da vorn sieht nach deiner Schwester aus!" ruft er hastend und spuckt den überflüssigen Speichel neben sich auf dem Boden. "Ja und das Haus sieht wie die Pension aus!", antworte ich völlig fix und fertig. Das Haus hat einen Dachschaden und die Fenster sind eingeschlagen. Es sieht nicht wirklich wie eine Pension aus. Das Einzige was daraufhinweist ist ein verwittertes Schild über der Tür. Die Ruine sieht aber auch nicht stabil aus, dass sie noch locker drei Jahre aushalten wird. Meine Schwester steht erstarrt vor dem einsturz gefährdetem Haus und hält eine verbogene Eisenstange in der Rechten. Vor ihr liegt ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, etwa zehn Jahre. Lukas und ich müssen uns nacheinander übergeben. Meine Schwester ist ein Mörder und bringt Gleichgesinnte um. Lukas lacht und holt die Kamera aus seiner Tasche. Ich drehe mich geschockt zu ihm um und kann es einfach nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist... Sie sieht in mein Gesicht und weint. "Bruder, ich...ich", fängt sie an und lässt die mit Blut vollgesaute Eisenstange fallen. Ihr Blick ist verstörend und doch muss ich sie beschützen. Ich renne zu ihr und umarme sie. Ihre Hände sind mit dem Blut des Opfers vollgeschmiert. Überall, egal wo ich hinsehe klebt Blut. Die Wiese ist nicht mehr grün sondern hat schon einen widerlichen Rotton angenommen. "Was passiert..hier, James?, fragt sie mich weinerlich und erschüttert. Ich spüre wie sie zittert. Sie macht meine Kleidung nass mit ihren Tränen. Ich gebe nur..."Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht" Ende von "Das Geheimnis der Pension im Wald - Kapitel 1" KOK 15:44, 4. Mai 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang